This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar "Sunstar" (unpatented) and the clonal cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) in the course of my breeding efforts carried on since 1975 with the object of producing spotless upright Asiatic lilies in the shades of orange and orange-red and well suited to forcing for out-of-season cut flower production, a combination of features heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.
As demonstrated by successive generations of asexual propagations of this new lily plant, the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance, as observed in western Oregon. The flowers are produced as a raceme on a single stalk, having an upright orientation, and maintain the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit. The suitability of the new plant for out-of-season forcing is demonstrated by the fact that October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass, in western Oregon, with no supplementary lighting and moderate greenhouse temperatures in an average of eighty to eighty-five days.